Africa
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Three stories of 3 different people. Demi is an expectant widow, Emily is depressed over a family tragedy, and Selena is in a psychiatric ward. Follow these three women as one song helps their hearts.


**Africa by SweetFlowerChild370**

Three stories of 3 different people. Demi is an expectant widow, Emily is depressed over a family tragedy, and Selena is in a psychiatric ward. Follow these three women as one song helps their hearts.

**Demi**

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

The hospital waiting room seemed to move as fast as light years in space. I felt dizzy, as my eyes stared in different directions. My hand instinctively went to my slightly round stomach. My unborn son, my only hope, would grow up without a father. There would never be a strong bond between father and son. His dad would never teach him to play sports.

Joe, my beloved husband of 7 years, had been murdered. Stabbed three times in the stomach, and his throat slit. We had tried for 5 years for a baby, and gone through 3 miscarriages. I was told I would never have a baby, or if I got pregnant, I would never keep it past 3 months. The thought had devastated me. To know my body was not nearly as strong as I had originally thought. I was weaker than I had known myself to be.

_And as I'm walking through the subway  
All I feel is everybody's piercing eyes [piercing eyes]  
I'm following the footsteps all I can imagine is that I'm a guy  
You never know maybe she's afraid  
And everything around her is so damn fake  
I feel like that we've met before  
Hurry boy she's waiting_

Our song, Africa, had been the inspiration in our lives. It was playing when we met, our first date, first kiss, our one year anniversary, our engagement, our wedding, and most recently, when we announced last month I was past 4 months pregnant.

I rubbed my belly, letting the tears fall. Joe never knew about the baby being a boy, let alone that he was going to die today….December 12, our 8th Wedding Anniversary. As I broke down on the waiting room floor, our song, Africa, began to play, soothing me for just a few minutes…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily**

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

"Em, I'm sorry. He flatlined, and he hasn't woken up yet, so you need to come down here, now!" I heard my mother tell me. I was zoned out, to the point that I could not trust my voice. I nodded, before realizing that my mom couldn't see it.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" was all I could say, before adding I love you and hanging up the phone. It was 3 in the morning, and the beginning of February. My brother, Haley, had been in a car accident last month, and was still in the hospital with serious injuries. I had been asleep when my mother had called me telling me he had flatlined for the third time that week. I was debating renting a hotel room right next door to the hospital. I lived almost half an hour away from the hospital. I sighed a tired breath and climbed into my car, my cell phone now clutched tightly in my hand.

As I started the car and turned up the heat a little bit, I played with the radio. I stopped when I heard the familiar beginning of Africa. I smiled sadly. Haley used to sing this to me whenever I was upset, and it always helped me. I felt my eyes get watery as I sang the song, constantly thinking of my big brother. He was my protector and best friend.

_The sun is rising on east side and every former life is waking us  
The feeling of sacloga makes you wanna dream away of fall in love  
She drags you in not afraid  
Everything is heels like bait  
What wrong with you don't let her go  
Hurry boy it's waiting_

I arrived at the hospital, and walked right to my brother's room. I didn't care that I was in my fuzzy pajama's, or that I looked like a baboon from crying so much. My parents, along with Miley and Mitchel met me outside the hospital room. Mitchel walked towards me, and gave me a hug. Words were not needed in this situation. My best friends were here for me, and they understood what it was like to lose someone you loved.

But Haley was here, for now at least. I smiled as I remembered the chorus of Africa:

"_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have"_

It was gonna be a long night for all of us. I followed Mitchel and lay on the bench with my head on his lap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selena**

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

The bars clanked shut…for the third time today. I hated this life. I had been in here for over 3 months. All because I had seen my best friend get raped and murdered. Nobody had believed me, and when I went out of my way to prove I was right, everyone I knew had started to believe I was crazy. All except David and Austin. They came to visit me every other day. I was eternally grateful for their visits. I had been dating David for over 4 years now, and he had proposed to me last month, on one of my supervised visits at his families house. They had believed me, unlike everyone else.

I only had 2 more weeks left in this cell. I had dropped the incident of my best friend's murder. It was doing me no good to repeat her death like this, it was only making her death seem like something it wasn't: an accident where I had killed her. I had never felt so hopeless in my life. My parents had turned against me, and treated me like I was a burden for trying to tell the truth of what I had witnessed almost 4 months ago.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had_

Africa. That was me and Olivia's song. It explained how close we were, and how tight of a bond we had. It always brought tears to our eyes when we heard it after being separated for a month at a time, sometimes even a week. It was playing on the speaker above my cell at the moment. It made me cry tonight. The stress of living in a place that closes you off from the world. The world decides when to believe you, and it had only been three and a half months, but it had felt like forever.

I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to consume me and take me to my dreams, where David and I walked down the aisle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry I haven't updated in months, but there are reasons behind the explanation. I've had a little bit of family drama, and also finding a decent job. With the economy the way it is today, it is very difficult to find a decent job out there. Also, I am preparing to go back to school, and I'm very excited about that! I've been at my cottage for 3 weeks, almost a full month out of the summer, and there is terrible interne reception up there. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic. The song is Africa by Karl Wolf. The reason I made a fanfic about it, is because it was me and my ex-boyfriend, Zach's, song. I cried during this song the first time I heard it, and it holds special meaning and memories to me!**


End file.
